1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporation donor substrate used for deposition of a material which can be deposited by an evaporation method. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device using the evaporation donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element using an organic compound as a luminous body, which has features such as thinness, lightness, high-speed response, and DC drive at low voltage, is expected to be applied to a next-generation flat panel display. In particular, a display device in which light-emitting elements are arranged in matrix is considered to have an advantage in a wide viewing angle and excellent visibility over a conventional liquid crystal display device.
It is said that, as for a light-emitting mechanism of a light-emitting element, an EL layer is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes and voltage is applied to the EL layer, so that electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode are recombined in an emission center of the EL layer to form molecular excitons, and the molecular excitons release energy when returning to a ground state; thus, light is emitted. Singlet excitation and triplet excitation are known as excitation states, and it is considered that light can be emitted through either of the two excitation states.
An EL layer included in a light-emitting element includes at least a light-emitting layer. In addition, the EL layer can have a stacked-layer structure including a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, and/or the like, in addition to the light-emitting layer.
EL materials for forming an EL layer are broadly classified into a low molecular (monomer) material and a high molecular (polymer) material. In general, a low molecular material is often deposited by an evaporation method and a high molecular material is often deposited by an inkjet method or the like.
An evaporation apparatus which is used for an evaporation method has a substrate holder to which a substrate is mounted; a crucible (or an evaporation boat) containing an EL material, that is, an evaporation material; a heater for heating the EL material in the crucible; and a shutter for preventing the EL material from being scattered during sublimation. The EL material which is heated by the heater is sublimed and deposited onto the substrate.
Note that in order to deposit a film uniformly, actually, a deposition target substrate needs to be rotated and the substrate and the crucible need to be separated from each other by at least a certain distance. In addition, when films of different colors are separately formed using a plurality of EL materials through a mask such as a metal mask, it is necessary that the distance between pixels be designed to be large and that the width of a partition wall (a bank) formed of an insulator provided between the pixels be large. Such demands are major objects in promoting improvement in definition (increase in the number of pixels) of a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element and miniaturization of display pixel pitches along with reduction in size of the light-emitting device including a light-emitting element.
Therefore, as for flat panel displays, in order to achieve improvement in definition and increase in reliability, increase in productivity and reduction in cost are required as well as achievement of those objects.
Thus, a method for forming an EL layer of a light-emitting element through laser thermal transfer has been proposed (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-309995). Patent Document 1 discloses a transfer substrate which includes a photothermal conversion layer having a low-reflective layer and a high-reflective layer, and a transfer layer over a supporting substrate. Irradiation of such a transfer substrate with laser light allows the transfer layer to be transferred to an element-forming substrate.
However, the high-reflective layer and the low-reflective layer of the transfer substrate of Patent Document 1 are stacked on one side of the substrate. Therefore, even with the use of the high-reflective layer, a certain degree of heat absorption is generated. Thus, when the quantity of heat of laser light is large, not only a portion of the transfer layer over the low-reflective layer but also a portion of the transfer layer over the high-reflective layer might be transferred.
Further, in the structure illustrated in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, as described in [0041], a gap needs not to be generated between the low-reflective layer and the high-reflective layer, and thus high-accuracy patterning is needed.
Further, in the structure illustrated in FIG. 7 of Patent Document 1, the low-reflective layer is patterned, the high-reflective layer is then formed over the entire surface, and the transfer layer is then formed. In this structure, heat from the low-reflective layer which is heated by absorption of laser light is transferred to the transfer layer through the high-reflective layer. Thus, not only a desired portion of the transfer layer but also the transfer layer around the desired portion might be transferred.